ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Balam-Agab
Testimonials *Solo'd with ease as 75WHM/37SCH had full sublimation up but did not need used staff that was only Skill level 136 Easy fight *Solo'd as 51MNK/WAR; Very easy fight, only threat was Petrifactive Breath which lasted ~60 seconds... *Duo'd 72 whm and 64 thf; easy as pie. LDf5% 15:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd effortlessly as BLM75/WHM37. *Solo'd as level MNK66/DNC31. Dragon Kick took 9/10 of hp *Solo'd as MNK53/DNC26, didn't really need /DNC sub *Solo'd as PLD52/WAR26, easy fight *Solo'd as DNC70/NIN35, it died before getting 100%Tp *Solo'd as WAR48/NIN24, 300% TP Raging Axe took over 50% of its HP *Solo'd as BLU47/WHM23, not too much trouble *Solo'd as MNK51/NIN25, wasn't any trouble, went in the fight with Shadows and used my 5 minute abilities. When he hit me however, it took off more than 60 HP with the Enspell effect, so I had to use chakra and cast Shadows during his Aquaveil. Overall he doesn't seem to cast too much, and I'd say he's probably a MNK giving the Low Defense, High Damage ratio. *Solo'd easily by a DRK70/THF35 *Solo'd as RNG60/NIN30, opened with Sidewinder killing it instantly *Solo'd as BLU75/NIN37. One shotted with Dissevernment. *Solo'd as SCH47/WHM23. It would appear that has a slightly faster than normal delay for monsters, as well as somewhat low defense, as I was hitting decently with my staff. It also appears to absorb an element, as it absorbed my Stone II on Lightningday - maybe random, maybe related to day. Not sure. It used Enwater as well... so it may be possible that its Enspell is the next element in the wheel while the absorbed element may be the previous, based on day. Just a theory. The NM would hit me for about 30-45 damage, with about 8 elemental. This was with Protect II and Shell II up, as well. Also, the only TP moved utilized was Charged Whisker. --Eli 05:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Augments {| border="0" width="50%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" align="left" |- style="background:#ffdead;" ! width="25%"|Traded Item ! width="50%"|Augments |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Spike Necklace | +6 +5 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Aura Earring |HP -1 MP +1 +8 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Fine Jerkin |AGI -1 MND -2 CHR +1 Resist Silence +1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Bastokan Cuisses | +1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wolf Mantle +1 |HP +3 MP -3 +3 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Drone Earring | +9 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Drone Earring | +8 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Drone Earring | +6 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Drone Earring | +7 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Beetle Harness +1 |Resist Charm +1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Spike Necklace |STR -1 VIT -1 AGI +1 +5 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Windurstian Kukri | +2 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Willpower Torque |DEX +1 +5 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Wonder Mitts |Accuracy +1 +10 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Custom Slacks | +5 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Savage Separates | +12 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Savage Separates |INT+2 MND-1 CHR-1 +13 @Firesday |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Kampfbrust | +2 "Resist Petrify" +2 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Beetle Earring +1 | +5 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Black Cape | +9 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Traveler's Hat | HP+1 MP-1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Cotton Doublet | DEX+1 VIT-1 CHR+1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Mythril Earring | HP+3 MP-3 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Nomad's Mantle | +2 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Cotton Doublet | STR+2 "Resist Stun" +1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Great Bow +1 | +1 |- style="background:#D5D9FF;" |Chakram | +1 (Vana'diel 4/1/1093, Watersday, 21:06, Waxing Cresent (33%)) --01:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC)